She's Mine
by born2danceforever
Summary: What if, in the bathroom, Derek let his Wolf out a little too much, and Chloe realized her feelings? The ending is a little OOC, but please R&R. By SK


**Okay, if you like to read my other fics, then I'm sorry but I lost the script and I have to give them for adoption. It makes me so sad but I have no idea what to do with them and it was either that or put it on permanent hiatus.  
**

**DISCLAIMER! Do I even need to say it?  
**

**WHAT THEY SAY BELONGS TO KA TOO! Exept the ending. Bathroom part upto a certain point is straight from TA.  
**

**This is the bathroom scene in TA in Derek's POV. It might be a two or three shot though. Some changes have been made to the end of the story though.  
**

***Bold is Derek's Wolf.  
**

_*Italic is Derek's reasonable sense._**  
**

* Underline is his Perverted Teenage boy

When two or all are combined, they are thinking the same thing

**DPOV**

Those goddamn idiots. I wanted nothing more than to rip the blond one's head off and shove it up his ass. They scared Chloe.

**What was stopping you? If I was in control, I would have. **The wolf said calmly.

_But that would have scared her more. Then she'd never like me. _I thought to him as I led Chloe into a bathroom in a coffee shop we were looking for.

I practically shoved her into the men's room and locked the door so no one would come in and see her.

**Yeah. Right. So no one's gonna see her. Ooo. I'm so scared. Wacha gonna do? Glare 'em to death?**

I ignored the wolf and placed Chloe on the counter and pushed my sleeves up after washing my hands until they were red. I had no idea if my blood would infect her and I didn't want to find out.

"Uh, Derek?" Chloe said. The wolf purred at her voice and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Instead, I grabbed a paper towel, wet it, and grabbed her chin, ignoring the pleasant shocks it sent up my arm.

"Derek? I'm not hurt." she stated. I wanted to lash out and yell she could have been killed. Because of _me. _

"You're covered in blood." I stated instead.

**Smooth, smart-ass.**

"But it's not mine. Honest. It's from-"

"The werewolf I know." I let go of her chin and grasped her hand, bending my head down to hide the ripening of my cheeks. "That's why I have to get it off."

_Why the fuck am I blushing? Derek Souza does NOT blush._

**You like her smart-ass. She's ours. Ours to hold, ours to kiss, ours to mate with...  
**

"Derek?" She bent, trying to look at my face. I didn't let her. "Are you okay?"

At that, I wanted to laugh so loud her ears would ring. So, instead, with the priorities at hand, I kept scrubbing.

Damn. She asked if you were okay. In my opinion, ya should of said,'Yeah, baby. Wanna know why? I'm with you.' Chicks dig that shit.

I rolled my eyes at that and instead said, "There are two ways to become a werewolf. Either you're born one of you get bitten by one. If you get saliva in your bloodstream, it's like a virus."

**But if you get bit by your mate, they're yours forever and they stay human... or a necro. Then we get to claim her...  
**

"Blood too?" she said.

"Dad says no, it's just saliva. But he could be wrong, and you've got cuts and scrapes and blood all over." Okay, _now_ I was lying to her. But I had to get the blood off. I was grateful and disappionted that she was now quiet. I could clean in silence. Yet, the wolf also had no more interruptions.

**Why don't you tell her? She could be taken by someone else by tomorrow.**

Yeah! Simon could take her heart. You know he's been dying to! Great! Now I have to worry about a possessive teenager part of me! Hey, buddy, I am you so shut the fuck up.

The wolf laughed at that.

_If I tell her that she's bound to me for life, then she's gonna run screaming. After all, who would want to be the soul mate of a monster?_

Neither of them said anything. I quickly looked up to see how much I was hurting her as I cleaned a relatively large cut.

She was watching me and her eyes roamed my face and upper body. That alone sent a shock through me, as did the worried look in her eyes. It didn't help my current 'situation' below my waist line.

"Stop fidgeting, Chloe." I said, praying my voice wasn't a whimper. I was done with her face and arms, yet I was scared to let her check up on me, so I was about to turn around when she looked up.

"Okay, now on to you." Fuck. Must stall, must stall...

"Take off your jacket and sweatshirt."

**Nice, now we can see how tight her shirt is over her-**

"Derek, I'm _clean_. Trust me, I've never been this clean."

"You've got blood on the cuffs." She began to take off her jacket and I realized that it gave me pride to realize that I was cleaning her for a strange reason.

_Must be a wolf thing._

**Yeah. Blame everything on the-  
**

"It's caught-" Before she could finish, I grabbed her zipper without thinking and slightly irritated as she interrupted my deep thoughts.

The chain on her necklace snapped and the sound rang in my ears. I swore loudly and managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

"-on my necklace."

"Goddamn mother fucker. I'm sorry."

**(A/N This is where the script changes a bit. Sorry KA! I love ur story though! Just gonna spice it up a bit and go into a higher rating turf...)**

"Oh. It's alright Derek. The chain was probably weak anyway. I've had it from before. My mom gave it to me to ward off boogy-men. Ghosts I guess." Fuck. I broke the necklace her mom gave her. Her mother that passed in a dammed car crash.

"I mean it, Chloe. I am sorry." I said. Her eyes got wide and her cheeks turned a color of cherry red. It turned my situation worse than it was before. To try and stop the wolf from taking control, I gripped the edge of the counter, and instead ended up looking into her sapphire blue eyes.

_Dammit._

"Please, Derek? I know you're hurt. You have to be after all of those hits you took. And, you have b-blood on your collar, too." She said. I sighed and leaned forward, thinking about anything and everything I could so she wouldn't have any affect on me.

It was a lost cause when she gripped my face and turned it gently.

I closed my eyes tightly and saw stars. The wolf kept sending me images of me and Chloe, and they were getting more graphic by the second.

"Derek! Am I hurting you?" she asked, releasing my cheeks. I looked up at her lovely red face and lost my human control for a split second, but it was all the wolf needed. He grabbed the vocal and the movement control and shoved the human into the cage I had built for him.

_Damn. Now I'm in trouble._

**Got that right, Pup. I am just gonna show her who she belongs to and not do anything she doesn't want. I dont wanna loose her.**

"I'm fine. Just, lemme tell you something, Chloe. I really-" the wolf began, but Chloe cut him off.

"Derek! Your voice is d-d-deeper! A-Are you o-okay?" she stuttered. The wolf made me smile slightly, not enough to show off my very sharp canines, but enough so it'd look fine. He gave me one minute to talk to her, human to human.

"I'm fine. Actually, the wolf is in the driver's side because he wants to tell you how we feel. Okay? He wants to talk now, Chloe." By her gasp, I know my eyes, which usually were green with silver strands in them, had switched to silver with green strands.

"Okay, Chloe. Don't worry, I am just a part of Derek. More specifically, I am the part of him that always has trouble processing anything when you are in trouble. Do you know why?" he asked.

_Damn. I think I have multi personality disorder._

**Got that right.**_  
_

"W-why?" she asked slowly.  
My body leaned over to her ear so that my breath ghosted across her cheek as I spoke.

"You are my mate."

She gasped and jumped up, breathing quickly. The wolf gave me control back and laid down in his cage, yawning loudly.

"Chloe! Are you okay?" I asked, perhaps a little too loudly.

"D-Does that m-mean you like m-me?" She asked right back. I sighed.

"Yeah."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, umm." She began. "I think I like you too." she finished in a whisper.

A slow grin spread across my face and I looked at her. I was about to lean down to kiss her.

"Oh! I need to make sure that you're okay!" she just about shouted. Damn. So fucking close.

"Jacket off." I shucked off my large hoodie and laid it on the counter. She reached up and ran her hands over my chest. I closed my eyes in delight. I was on the edge of my control, one sudden move and I would snap.

Her hands skimmed over my nipples.

I grabbed her wrists lightly and placed her between me and the wall before she could blink.

"D-"

"Shut up."

I leaned down slowly and placed my lips on hers gently.

**(A/N okay, the rest will be in Chloe's point of view... unless I change my mind... ;P )**

**Chloe POV  
**

I gasped as I felt his slightly chapped lips touch mine. I wanted to run, and say I hated him.

Instead, my body took over.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer, and tilted my head slightly to deepen the kiss. He growled lightly as I did. When he lightly tapped my lips with his tongue, I whimpered and opened my mouth to him. He caressed the inside of my mouth, making me give a slight moan, and he pulled back, breathing heavily.

"No." he said, mostly to himself. Did he regret that?

"Not... right...now..."he said, gulping breaths in between words. Not now? What does that mean?

"What d-does th-that mean, Derek?" I stuttered. He inhaled sharply. When he looked at me, his eyes practically glowed in the dim lighting.

"I mean, if I hadn't stopped, things would have gotten a little out of hand." he said. It took me a minute to realize what he was saying. When I did, an odd feeling of heat pooled between my thighs. As I was trying to figure out what it was, Derek inhaled slowly and heavily as his eyes rolled back into his skull. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he growled and grabbed my hips, pulling me against him. I gasped as I felt a large bulge pressing against me. Curious, I looked down and saw a the denim material of his jeans tented a bit between his thighs. I gasped and felt my cheeks heat up. He growled again and pressed me against him again.

"D-Derek!" I gasped, my own eyes beginning to loll back in my head as it pressed into my 'lower regions'.

"Fuck!" Derek said, pulling back. He ran his hands through his hair and turned away, shaking slightly.

"D-D-Derek?" I said, my eyes filling with tears. "Do y-you re-regret that?"

He snapped his head around fast enough to cause whiplash. (A/N what book is THAT from? and what part?)

"No. I'm- Dammit!" he said, running his hands through his hair again, growling and muttering to himself. "... she won't... but she's _mine_..." then he looked up to meet my gaze as he sucked in a breath.

"Chloe, I need to tell you something." I needed to tell him too. I have to tell him I love him before I lost my nerve.

"M-Me too. I-I love you, Derek." I said. His eyes lit up with happiness.

"I love you too, Chloe. You don't know half of what you mean to me." he said. I looked up. He had so much adoration in his eyes that I looked away, biting my bottom lip and turning red. He chuckled.

"Well then, lets get going before we do something we regret." he said, holding out his hand. I shook my head and grabbed his shirt, holding it out to him. He sighed and shrugged it on. I also gave him my over sized hoodie, which fit him perfectly.

As we walked out of the bathroom, he tucked me under his arm. I couldnt help but realize that I fit perfectly there.

On the bus, he stared at my neck. I rubbed it, making sure there was nothing one it. He whimpered. I smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him, but ended up kissing his jaw, right under his ear. He shuddered.

At the next bus stop, we got off. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to a small motel. He checked in and we walked to the room. He shut the door and pushed me lightly up against it. I shivered in pleasure, feeling that odd rush between my legs. He inhaled deeply.

He locked his lips with mine and I kept making little noises until he pulled my shirt off. Underneath, I had on only my small blue bra. He looked at it and growled... Possessively, for lack of a better word. He shucked off his shirt and then began to fumble with my jeans. He got them off and I reached toward him to undo his belt. He made a pleasured noise as his pants went past his, umm, _member_. He picked me up and placed me on the bed and kissed me again.

I moaned as he took off his boxers and pulled off my undergarments.

He placed himself at my entrance, and dropped his head to the right side of my neck.

"If I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop." he whispered as he slowly pushed himself in. I sighed in pleasure until he hit my barrier. I sucked in a breath and grabbed the top of his head as he shoved himself in. I yelped in pain and he stilled.

I moved my hips a little when the pain numbed. Pleasure raced through my veins. I gave a particularly loud moan and Derek flipped us over, so he was on top. My mind couldn't process anything other than his name, which was said more than I could count. Then he pulled me onto my knees and came, and I did too. He bit the inside of my neck.

When we came down from our cloud nines, I looked at him.

"Am I-I a w-w-"

"No. You're a werewolf's mate. You are mine. Now and forever. I love you, Chloe Saunders."

"As do I, Derek Souza." we sealed our love with a kiss.

**Okay it was al little OOC at the end, but wacha think?**


End file.
